Seven Steps to Heaven
by Nikkel
Summary: With wisdom and encouragement, Aang does his best to help Azula heal. Will she take his advice? Or will she continue to suffer, and before forever lost? Complete.
1. Earth

**Seven Steps to Heaven  
**_By Nikkel  
_(c) to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

**Earth**

I watched him, and he watched me.

Two animals in a staring contest – him, some pathetic, gentle creature, like a koala-sheep or something, and I. . . I, something along the lines of a monster.

"This isn't going to be easy for either of us."

I ducked my head. "That's an understatement, Avatar."

He shifted uncomfortably. He obviously did not feel safe despite the chains on my wrists and the iron bars between us. I smiled. Just like old times.

"But you know that in order for us to do this. . . You need to trust me."

_Trust_. . . What a funny little thing. It was not _nearly _useful as fear. I tensed, baring my teeth at him. "You know _nothing_ about me, do you?"

"I know. . . But you don't need to tell me. This is all about you. What's inside."

"_What's inside is a nasty little monster. . ."_ - That voice in my head. I inwardly shivered. A curtain of hair fell in front of my face to hide whatever look of fear I had, but _he _caught it.

"Tell me what you fear most, Azula."

I closed my eyes. The inside of my eyelids were a haze of memories and nightmares – terrible things I hadn't seen since I was a child. . .

_Thunderstorms. My mother, with her hand around my wrist. The mirror in my room. Poison in my dinner. My father, at the foot of my bed. Silk sheets. Zuko, leaving me, Ty Lee, leaving me, Mai. . . Mai. . . That waterbender. That waterbender. That __waterbender_ _with the tight hands and the dirt face and. . ._

"What you fear isn't real. . . It's all in your head."

. . . _and the cold eyes and the freezing water. . ._

It was gone.

"What. . . What did you _do_, Avatar?"

But he just smiled wisely, picked up his staff, and stood. "I didn't do anything. You took the first step."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, this is the first chapter of seven, and the first chapter of a giftfic I so dearly owe to my good friend Passionworks. I should be updating throughout the week. I figure a new chapter for each day.


	2. Water

**Seven Steps to Heaven  
**_By Nikkel  
_(c) to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

**Water**

He brought me food – spiced roast duck, steamed rice, and hot-and-sour soup. He treats me like I'm royalty again.

"No thanks." My stomach pangs, but I turn away. I know he's poisoned it. No one else would treat me so decently without a cruel intention.

"Suit yourself."

For a moment, I think he is going to eat the entire dish himself. But instead he sets it aside, where it is just out of my reach.

"I thought I'd bring you some food to entice your chakra. . . It's much better than gruel, I'm told. Your uncle made it for you."

"My uncle is a pot-bellied idiot."

"Either way, today we focus on the pleasure chakra."

"How _exciting_."

"It's blocked by guilt."

"Because you know how much of _that _I have."

His eyes could have pierced my soul had I not been prepared for it. They were hard, grey, and steely. "You're just as human as everyone else."

_Human. . . _Compared to "monster", "criminal", "prisoner", "princess", and an assortment of other names, I realized that I hadn't been called human in. . . a long time. Something clenched in my chest, and for a moment, it was difficult to breathe. It felt heavy and made of steel. The feeling weighed down into the pit of my stomach, and then I realized I was saying something.

"_. . . and he asked me what had happened and where she was and. . . I lied to him. I lied._"

"Do you know where she is?"

My mouth went dry. I closed my eyes, and there _she _was, standing by the open window, face pale in the moonlight and robes the color of blood. . . It was the color of it that kept me at a distance, my hands clenching hot embers that I had been throwing at the guards earlier that evening, and were now reduced to ashes. They seeped through my fingers, like the memory I was losing.

I glanced at the Avatar. "Can I. . . _May I_ have some food?"

He smiled graciously and wordlessly, handing it to me.

The weight inside me . . . _lifted_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, one more thing. Watch out for OOC!Azula. It's bound to happen.


	3. Fire

**Seven Steps to Heaven  
**_By Nikkel  
_(c) to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

**Fire**

I did not want to see him today.

He had done something. They had taken me out of my cell and put me in this. . . _home_, they called it. Four walls, painted red, like my room in the palace used to be. Along with the furniture. And four-poster bed. It was like I had moved into the hospital.

The only thing missing was the mirror.

"How do you like your new living arrangements?" Aang chirped, hands proudly behind his back. I kept mine to the window that overlooked the vast open sea. My nails clenched the windowsill.

"I _don't_."

He shrugged it off and walked up to me. He was so small. . . _weak_-looking. . . but size didn't matter. I knew not to underestimate him. He glanced at me, something mischievous flickering in those grey eyes.

"Big things come in small packages," he quipped. I frowned. It was like he had read my mind.

"What are you now, psychic?"

"Maybe," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. "But actually, today is the power chakra."

Every bone in my body tingled with excitement. My pulse already began to race, and my muscles clenched, and suddenly I wanted to fight. All because of that word. . . _power_. . . what I once had.

"What's it blocked by?" I demanded. . . but it didn't come out as bold as it had in my head. It sounded more. . .

"Shame."

I froze. "Oh."

A silence passed between the Avatar and I. Something had caught in my throat, and I do not know why, but he did. I _know _he did. He tipped his head down respectfully, but his eyes remained glued to mine. He placed his hand on my wrist.

"What are you ashamed of?" he asked sincerely, and my hand clenched into a fist. Something within it other than fire burned, hot and scornful and it. . . it made me. . . it made me want to . . .

"I tried to kill him."

. . . I tried to kill him. The only person who still had the decency to care for me, despite all that I had done to him. I realized then that that day he had come to the palace. . . to steal my throne. . . to duel. . . That there was one reason why he probably didn't kill me.

He wanted to rescue me.

And I tried to kill him.

Zuko.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bit of a twisted reality there, huh? Sure, maybe Zuko wasn't coming back to "rescue" her, but it's a comforting thought in Azula's head.


	4. Heart

**Seven Steps to Heaven  
**_By Nikkel  
_(c) to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

**Heart**

I frowned, studying the small, wooden tile on the board. On its back and face-up to me was the carving of the dragon. I recall that when first learning how to play, the dragon was the most powerful piece in the game.

But despite having the most powerful piece on my side of the game board, his defenses were par. I couldn't make a single move without one of his pieces claiming mine.

"Let's cut to the chase," I said, irritated with the way the game was turning out. "What's today's chakra? More warm fuzzy feelings?"

"I'm glad to see you've caught on," Aang replied, sipping some hot jasmine tea. I still refuse to drink it. "And now that you say it, yeah, today's chakra does focus on warm fuzzy feelings. Can you take a guess?"

I rolled my eyes. He was so childish. "I don't know. Love?"

"Yup!"

I glared at him. Him and that smiling Avatar face, blissful and ignorant. I wanted to slap him, throw the Pai Sho board at him, but I remained in place. I sat on my palms to restrain myself.

"Love isn't my _thing_, Avatar," I growled. "Do you see me betrothed to some handsome prince? No. Do you see me in the arms of a loving and caring father? No. Do you see me being loved by the people of the Fire Nation? Maybe at one time, but not anymore. Nobody I know particularly _cares _anymore."

"Yes, they do care," Aang refuted. "I love you."

"You love everyone."

"Haha, yeah, pretty much. But Zuko and your Uncle and your friends Mai and Ty Lee love you too. When I'm done visiting you they always try to meet with me and see if you're getting better."

I raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yes. Love comes in more forms than one. You might not notice it, but it exists."

I flicked my dragon piece off the board, giving up. "Riiight. . . Mai and Ty Lee betrayed me, remember?"

"And you grieve them for leaving you."

"I do not."

"You do so. But as angry as you are, they still care for you. They still want to know if you're all right. That's what friends are for. When was the last time you talked to them?"

"Since that day at the Boiling Rock."

"Then I think it's time we arrange a meeting."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I too find it strange that the first three chakras are elementals, but the fourth is Heart. Isn't there an air chakra? The closest we came to seeing it was the Sound chakra. And I know that there is no air chakra because I'm referring to the transcript in order to write this story. Also, am I the only one that finds Azula playing Pai Sho to be cute?


	5. Sound

**Seven Steps to Heaven  
**_By Nikkel  
_(c) to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

**Sound**

"Now this one you might have a little difficulty with."

"Try me."

Aang grinned, dressed in a white gi, and spinning through the air to deliver a wild kick, followed by a landing on the ground with a straight punch, an elbow-smash, two knife hands, a back kick, a double-guard, and a finishing arm break. Rather impressive, for such a simple form.

But there was something about the form I couldn't grasp. Yes, it was different from all of the other katas I had learned growing up, but usually I was adept at these sorts of things. I did the kick, the straight punch, the elbow smash, the two knife hands, but then lost my balance, faceplanting onto the platform we were practicing on. I pounded my fist on it.

"Tell me why I can't get this done," I demanded from him. Aang extended his hand and I took it.

"It's Northern Water Tribe style. I didn't think you would be used to it. I'm trying to get you to open your mind to more than Fire Nation styles. If you keep treating it like its Fire Nation, you're not going to get anywhere."

I positioned myself into the stance. I went through the form, and messed up once more, losing balance and falling again.

Aang extended his hand again, and I pushed it away. I didn't need help. I stood up, brushing myself clean. He frowned.

"You know, the biggest lies are the ones we tell ourselves. Keep telling yourself that the form is Fire Nation, and you're going to keep failing."

"I will not," I replied, stubborn. I went through the form again. And fell. _Again_. I shoved myself up. "Forget this. I'm done."

"The true warrior never gives up," Aang said the moment I turned my back. "He keeps fighting the battle even though he knows the war is lost. He knows the truth is that he will always lose, but keeps faith for the day he will be relieved and win. He does not lie to himself and become a coward."

That stopped me in my tracks. I whipped around, glaring at him. "Are you calling _me _a _coward_?"

Aang shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. You're not doing much with the form, so I guess so."

I marched back up to the platform and went into position one more time. "I _will_ get this done."

And I did.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I feel that this chakra was a little difficult to incorporate. You wouldn't think so, with Azula being the amazing fantastic liar she is, but I liked using the martial arts as a cover. That way, Azula doesn't have to directly confront herself. If she had to, I think that would be just a little jarring. The last thing she needs is another mental breakdown.


	6. Light

**Seven Steps to Heaven  
**_By Nikkel  
_(c) to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

**Light**

Aang was dressed formally today. An elaborate orange tuxedo-like suit, threaded with white and yellow, bearing the symbol of the Air Nomads on his back. That bald head of his seemed shiner than usual. Sitting on my bed in my usual hospital attire, I raised an eyebrow.

"If you're here to take me out on a date, I'm not particularly dressed for it," I quipped.

"Haha, no. Tonight your brother's holding a gala to celebrate the peace between the four nations." Aang was grinning, but I found myself frowning.

"He _would _do something like that," I snapped.

Aang reached a hand behind his head and scratched the back of his neck. "Well . . . He probably would have invited you."

I shook my head, and set my feet on the floor, standing up. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Holding a gala for _all four nations_? Doesn't that sound a little ridiculous to you?"

"Um, no, not really . . ."

"Well it is. And do you know why? Because Zuko is the Fire Lord, and the Fire Lord serves to the _Fire Nation_. Not to the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes. The _Fire Nation_. Has he no national pride? No honor in his own country?!"

My fists clenched and my skin felt warm. I still cannot bend, but I could certainly feel the fire rushing through my veins.

"He _is _celebrating the Fire Nation," Aang replied, unfazed by my rage. "He's celebrating it along with the other nations."

I glowered at him. "You don't get it."

"No, _you _don't get it," Aang retaliated, and before I could interject, he spoke again. "Celebrating your country is one thing. Celebrating the fact that we're all human and here to be alive is another. He's holding the gala in honor of life."

I fell silent. Once again, he had said the word "human"; I could only assume, by now, that he included me in that "all". That was when he walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Remember what I said to you? That day I brought you the roast duck?"

I nodded. "You said . . . that I'm as human as everyone else."

"I did. And you are. That's what we are celebrating tonight . . . And would you like to come to the gala with me?"

He said it so sweetly, so calmly, and so romantically . . . I had to refuse.

"No thanks." I let go of his hands and sat back down on the bed. "You've taught me enough tonight, Avatar. I'm going to need some rest."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Posted this morning because I posted so late last night. Aang is such a sweetheart. I also feel like I should post a note or something, explaining what each chakra is in each chapter. This one is Light, which focuses on illusion and is blocked by separation. Like in the show, I used the example of the four nations, and Azula's nationality. She may have a strong loyalty to the Fire Nation, but in the end, she is still human.


	7. Thought

**Seven Steps to Heaven  
**_By Nikkel  
_(c) to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

**Thought**

"There's only one more step, you say?"

We were standing at the edge of a cliff. Down below us, the ocean waves crashed against the rocks. If either of us fell, we would die.

Aang, beside me, nodded. "Yes. And it's the most difficult step to take."

A crab-gull flew above our heads, crying of an impending storm.

"Why is that?" I asked. The other steps had been difficult as well, and I couldn't help but wonder how this one would be different.

"It involves letting go of everything you have," Aang replied in a somber tone. "For me, it was my friends, and the girl I love."

"Well, unlike you, I don't think I have much to let go _of_," I answered, looking at my palms, and then at the cloudy grey sky. "My crown was dishonored. My friends will never look at me the same way again. My father no longer respects me. My bending . . . is even useless."

"But look at what you've become," Aang interjected. "You don't need all of that anymore. All of it was just blocking you from who you really are."

I glanced at him in his pale yellow robes, a symbol of his wisdom beyond years. "You think that?"

"I _know_ that." He smiled.

I faced the sea again. "I'm not so sure."

"Azula," Aang said importantly, making me listen. "If I had taken you out here to the cliff the first day I saw you, what do you think you would have tried to do?"

"I would have probably tried to push you off . . . or I would have jumped."

The stormy wind whipped in my face. It was like a slap of truth, sudden and harsh and salty, that I had not realized until this very moment.

"Would you still do that?" Aang asked.

"No. I wouldn't."

"See? You're a different person now. You've let go of who you once were."

He said that way, so simple and true. My insides clenched. I turned and said to him, "Come here."

He took a step closer, and I grabbed him to me. I was hugging the Avatar.

"Thank you . . . Aang."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aang had trouble letting go of Katara because he loved her, and Azula had trouble letting go of herself and all her beliefs. She needed to give them up in order to redeem herself. Makes sense, right? I hope so. . . anyways, Happy Halloween! And once again, this entire ficlet is dedicated to my good friend Passionworks :D


End file.
